inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudge Park Yearbook
The Rudge Park Yearbook is a companion to the TV series. The story behind it is that Will who was the editor left it to the last minute and was found crying by Mr. Gilbert, who gathered up the papers as he found them and took them to the printers. The yearbook as a consequence is a disorganised and vandalised mess. Contributors and Contributions: Will McKenzie: Editors Note, Profile, The Rudge Park Year in Photographs; the majority taken by Mr. Kennedy including Neil in bed, Simon's exposed testicle and the new male changing room, travel section comprised entirely of Will's reviews of Rollercoasters, including the 'Nemesis Inferno' from 'Thorpe Park', Christmas Prom thank you speech (which he did not have a chance to deliver), minutes from the prom committee meeting, music reviews with contributions from Tara, Simon and Jay, invitation to Will's birthday dinner party, UCAS Personal Statement, work experience review, AS Level Revison Schedule (including searching for leaked exam papers and looking up names and addresses of exam board members to suck up to), outline for a novel, letter of apology to Kerry, thoughts from the editor on how Rudge Park could be improved through comparison with Longford (his old school). Simon Cooper: Profile, Poems; including those where he outlines his love for Carli and his 'relationships' with Hannah Fields, Lauren Harris and Tara, mix tape tracks to play in his car which has a tapedeck, UCAS Personal Statement, email conversation with Patrice. Jay Cartwright: Profile, transport survey from Swanage (which got him slapped), A to Z of Sex, Jay Cartwright's Business Plan, Valentine's Cards, email conversation between Jay and Chloe, Caravan Club Newsletter. Neil Sutherland: Profile, UCAS Personal Statement to Warwick University, DVD reviews, AS Level Design and Technology Worksheet including the production of 'water coins' to use in fruit machines, 'wank eyes', AS Level Biology Coursework on Reproduction where Neil sets out to research if "you put the balls in" during sex, drinking games inspired by the uni boys at Warwick, Rudge Park Map, various drawings. Mark Donovan: 'Profile. 'Carli D'Amato: Profile, behind the scenes of the fashion show, design boards for the 'sexy finale'. John Webster (Big John): Profile, cookery review, art work. Alistair Scott: Thank you letter for fashion show (with an introduction from Will). Mr. Gilbert: Introduction, End of Year Reports for Neil Sutherland, Jay Cartwright, Simon Cooper, Will McKenzie. Mr. Kennedy: Photos listed above, list of after school clubs including a Greco Roman Wrestling Club where shirts are not allowed. Mr L. Hopkins: End of Year Staff Appraisal for Mr. Gilbert. Kevin Sutherland: Sutherland family Christmas News Letter, Shuttlecock Whackers Newsletter. Terry Cartwright: Work Experience Feedback for Jay Cartwright and Simon Cooper. Polly McKenzie: Will's patient report after he was hospitalized for eating cannabis, letter to headmaster of Longford School for Boys saying she is withdrawing Will from private education on the basis of bullying. Alan Cooper: Advertisment for the sale of Simon's car following the events of series 3, letter to Mr. Gilbert accounting for Simon's behaviour in the aftermath of being told they are moving to Swansea. Jim the Mechanic: Work Experience feedback for Will McKenzie. '''Mr. Sethi: '''Advert for suit hire with testimonials from Alan Cooper. '''Unknown: '''Psychiatric evaluation for Jay, minutes from staff meeting where Mr. Hopkins insists Mr. Gilbert accompany Mr. Kennedy to Swan Age. Reccuring Themes: *Simon's crush on Carli and efforts to seduce her *Mr. Kennedy's paedophilia, including a suggestion in the staff meeting that he volunteer as changing room monitor and set up a drama club where himself and Neil act out scenes from 'Brokeback Mountain' *Neil's commendable drawing skills Category:Browse